Inexplicable
by Miyuki-tan
Summary: My twist on chapter 23-24. I'm sorry, but for a while it's exact dialogue from the manga. Non-graphic rape, sort of. More details inside on that. OOCness.


Title: Inexplicable  
Series: Kyou, Koi wo Hajimemasu  
Rating/Warnings: M/Non-graphic rape? (Sorry, but I honestly didn't feel like writing it so it basically just says "She was raped by them." And that's about it. :/), and OOCness.  
Word Count: 2,047  
Summary: My twist on chapter 23-24. I'm sorry, but for a while it's exact dialogue from the manga.

And in the fan fiction, it's not going to explain basically anything that happens before chapter 23, so go read the rest if you don't know. :D I don't feel like catching anybody up if they aren't already. I don't really like the title, but I couldn't think of anything else. D:

* * *

Everyone was running the marathon in PE, when Miho suddenly sped up, running ahead of everyone.

"Oh my god… so… fast…!" Hibino said, trying to catch up. She got in a fight with Miho and wanted to say sorry, but Hibino just didn't know how to face her. So Kyouta came up with the idea that whoever loses the race has to tell the other what they really think. Hibino thought it was a great idea and went for it.

Then suddenly, a guy grabbed Hibino's arm and said, "Excuse me! But I really need your help!" He pulled her along with him, "My friend just suddenly got sick and I really don't know what to do…" She was dragged into the bathroom.

Someone with a beanie was hunched over the bathroom sink. "Are… are you ok?" Hibino asked, "Honestly, I don't know what to do in these kinds of situations either..." Then she suddenly turned around, remembering something, "Oh, that's right. I saw a phone booth up ahead on the road. We have to first call for help!"

"Ah, no need. I have a cell phone." The stranger said, dialing a phone number.

Hibino halted her steps, "Then why didn't you from the start…" She stopped though, after hearing what the guy said.

"Oh? Is it Arisa? I think she's the one."

_-Ok. I'll be right there. - _The person on the other line said.

_What… "Arisa"… it can't be… that Arisa…? _Hibino froze. _It's the same girl as last time. This can't all be for the same reason as last time right…? _Then, suddenly remembering where she was and realizing her situation, she bolted towards the door.

Then she was trapped. The two guys held her still, "Hold on. Where do you think you're going? Stay…"

"Yeah, stay and play with us for a while."

The door opened, and Arisa and her friends walked in grinning.

She was surrounded. And there was no way out.

* * *

Miho was resting against a railing, waiting. She was waiting for Hibino to catch up.

Two girls approached her, "Oh, Miho-chan?"

Miho smiled at them and explained, "I'm just resting here for a bit."

"But aren't you worried about the time limit?" One of them asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I can easily catch up to the time lost. By the way… did you girls see Hibino?"

"Oh, Hibino-san?"

"Oh! Yeah, yeah. I did." The other one said, "When coming here, I saw her heading towards the public toilets. I think it is because someone got sick in the public toilets. It seemed serious. She wouldn't catch up anytime soon, right?"

She nodded as thanks and the girls went off running again. Miho turned around, "Someone… got sick… really?"

* * *

"But, this race is really important to me. I must complete it." Hibino said, "If I don't catch up now, I'll definitely lose the race." She started shaking out of fear. _I can't believe this is happening. There are guys too…_

"Hey, is this the girl Kyouta has the hots for?" One of the two guys asked.

"I've heard that the guy has a different taste in women, but this is just something else…" The guy with the beanie said, grabbing hold of Hibino's braided hair. "But maybe, there's something special about her somewhere?"

"Eh…" Hibino looked utterly confused, "What you guys just said, _what the hell was that supposed to mean_?"

Everyone just started at her, when the person with the beanie pointed to her and looked at Arisa asking, "…Virgin?"

She scratched her neck and responded, "She was born to the wrong era." Then Arisa looked at Hibino and said, "Alright, let's just get to the point. You'll understand soon enough." Now she looked to the two guys, "Follow the plan and we'll just leave her to you guys to deal with. We'd better get back to the race."

Arisa and her friends turned around and walked away.

"Wait, wait for me! I need to get back too! The promise I made with Miho…!" Hibino was in a panic, and did the only thing she could think of—her last option, "If you do this, Kyouta will just hate you again…! Are you okay with that?"

Arisa turned around and faced her this time, and then held her by the collar of her shirt, shouting in her face angrily, "It doesn't really matter now does it? And that's all thanks to that big mouth of yours telling Kyouta everything last time!" She smirked, "…That's why… This might teach you a lesson you won't forget." She let go of Hibino, "And maybe later, you'll tell Kyouta 'I'm no good for you now.'"

And now, she realized trying to reason with them, isn't an option. "Don't leave me here…! Wait…!"

And this time, all the girls finally walked out.

_So now, in here I'll… Why me, here and now…_

The boys held up a phone, and the one with the beanie said, "Alright let's take some pictures now." And they held her down, one taking photos of her while she struggled, the other posing with her as they strip her of her clothing.

* * *

"Damn, how far down is it until the restroom?" Miho shouted. Just a bit ago, she saw Arisa and her group of friends passing by her. But that was quite a while back. She wasn't sure if she made the mistake to interrogate her about Hibino or not. If she did question her, she might not catch up to Hibino in time. If she didn't, she wouldn't get answers from them, but she'll get Hibino sooner.

Of course, she's not sure that there was actually something going on, but it seemed suspicious enough. She'd been waiting for Hibino for what seemed like forever, and then Arisa and her friends walked by _before_ Hibino. Now that's really suspicious. So, Miho figured _something_ must be going on.

She still couldn't see the restroom. _How far is it anyways…?

* * *

_

By now, Hibino stopped struggling, realizing it was useless—the one without the beanie has a hand over her mouth, preventing her from screaming for help, and her arms were held behind her back. _Because I am now Kyouta's girlfriend, all the girls at school are mad at me. But then Arisa and her friends were bullying me, I told Kyouta and now Kyouta is mad at Arisa. So for revenge, she takes it out on me, his girlfriend. But isn't this… going a little too far…?_

She was sitting on a guy's lap, while the guy with the beanie was still taking pictures. _Dammit_… Hibino thought to herself, _just for today's marathon and to apologize to Miho, I got up at 4am to prepare. It's all ruined now. And my life is over too… To pretend this is all just a dream…feels like my body is slowly becoming colder…_

She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. It irritated the guys, just as she wanted, but soon realized that was a huge mistake.

"Hey, make some noise! Make some sort of sound!" She was completely quiet, and it pissed them off.

"What's going on? Why no more shouting or crying? Total buzz kill." The one without the beanie said.

"Maybe she's just scared senseless and can't speak." The other commented.

Then they heard her even breathing, realizing she was asleep. Or so they thought.

"How can anyone sleep at a time like this? Kyouta's girlfriend, huh…"

"This is not the time to say what you think!" The guy holding Hibino said.

"Stop acting like an idiot! Hurry, pick her up!"

She was picked up, startled out of her fake sleep, and then the sound of belt buckles coming off of both boys was heard and she flipped out. Screaming even though it was muffled by the man's hand, kicking and trying to writhe out of their grasp. It got the guys excited, and they grinned.

"Now this is going to be fun."

And then they raped her, at the same time.

Before they left, they threatened her.

"Now, you want this to happen again?" She shook her head, "Then stay away from Kyouta. You got that?" She nodded.

"Good," the other said, "If we see you near him, or hear anything from Arisa, we'll do this again. Oh, but maybe worse." They both grinned.

"And don't you dare tell anyone. Or you'll definitely get it." They both glared and she nodded. And when they finished with her, they left her a naked, crumpled mess on the floor of the restroom.

After a while, she gathered her clothes, thankful they didn't rip them, and put them on with a hassle. She limped over to the sink and splashed water on her face. Looking in the mirror, she noticed her eyes looked dead, and they were red and puffy from all her crying. She tried to say, "Dammit," And gripped onto the edge of the sink. Her voice is so hoarse she can't even speak right from all her screaming. Her whole body hurt, especially the lower part. They raped her, in both holes, at the same time.

But worst of all, her dream has been broken. Her dream that she could walk down virgin lane, and not be pregnant until after her honeymoon with Kyouta. That precious dream has been crushed. And now she has to stay away from Kyouta, and can't tell anyone about this—she has no choice. But what happens when it will be time to have the baby?

The only option she could think of is to die before that. Kyouta will probably be angry at her because she can't stay around him. And he'll probably find another woman and… She really doesn't want to have this baby.

Hibino started sobbing again. She gripped onto the edge of the sink even harder and slid to the ground. She can't think about this. She can't. She has to continue on with life, at least… until she can say goodbye to Kyouta. And Miho.

Ah, Miho… Will she be angry, too? She never caught up. She's obviously lost the race. And she still has to talk to her. _I should go meet her… _Hibino thought. So she stood up with some trouble, splashed more water on her face and scrubbed it some.

She looked in the mirror at her reflection. _At least I look a bit better. I can't have them suspect anything._

When Hibino looked behind her at the mess they left, she nearly started crying again. _I don't care, I'll just leave it. _She thought and walked out, almost falling on the ground in the process.

Hibino stumbled for about five minutes, and then finally got a perfect walking pattern. But she froze when she saw Miho running up to her. "Hibino!" Said person forced herself to relax. Miho caught up, "What happened? I heard there was someone sick in the bathroom. Are you ok, though?"

She tensed; Hibino completely forgot to make a back-up story. So she decided to just wing it. She nodded, cleared her throat some and said as best she could, "Ah, yeah." Her voice wavered some, and Miho looked concerned. But she continued, "They… got sick, yeah. But we called the ambulance and got it all taken care of."

They started walking again, "That's good…" Miho didn't sound convinced at all, and she eyed Hibino suspiciously. "Hey, Hibino…"

Hibino looked straight ahead and answered, "Hm?" She was too afraid to look at Miho's face. Because she knew she would be worried and not believe her when she says she's just fine.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Mhm!" Hibino said happily and nodded with enthusiasm—_too_ much enthusiasm and happiness.

"…Okay. I trust you."

Her smile faltered some, and Hibino felt _dread_. She knows she's not supposed to tell anyone, not supposed to be near Kyouta. She knows it. But she can't help but want to shout out that she was raped, cry and cling onto Kyouta. Hibino just wants to _die_. But she's made up her mind. She'll tell Miho and Kyouta, her sister and the rest of her family goodbye first. She'll do it when the time is right. But she wondered how it will be done.

* * *

I hope you all like it. I'm working on the second chapter right now. :D


End file.
